


Evaluations

by trascendenza



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Community: sr_slash, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Clark are checking out potential thirds to add to their mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluations

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry for the sr_slash April Challenge.

"Met him once in Zurich. The man's a complete ass."

"Oh."

"But for all I know, he's great in bed."

"Her? The pheremones wafting off her are practically screaming at me."

"Still—I bet she'll turn us down just as quickly as Lois did."

"Hmmm."

They sip their coffee in silence.

"What about him?"

"_Bruce_?"

"Fills out that suit nicely, doesn't he?"

"Richard, when we talked about this, I wasn't envisioning… him."

"And why not? Have you taken a good look at him?"

"There are other criteria to consider—"

"True. One: we can probably get him so drunk that he won't even notice if you float a little during, ahem, take-off, and two: of all the men at this conference he's one of the most likely to be open-minded to our proposition."

"You're neglecting to mention three: Richard has had a crush on him since college."

"I do not—"

Kal leaned close, casually placing a hand on the base of Richard's tie as if to steady himself, and whispered quietly in his ear. "Careful what you deny, Richard, because that may be my selling point."

"…believe I've formally introduced the two of you yet, have I?"

Kal smiled.


End file.
